


When in Autumn.

by tothejoon



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothejoon/pseuds/tothejoon
Summary: What happens when a poet and a photographer find art in one another? An explosion.





	1. Just Water?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time putting out work in a LONG time, and I hope you'll enjoy some Namkook. Everyone deserves a little Namkook in their life. 
> 
> (Will be updated hopefully twice a week!)

It’s cold, leaves are falling, and the sun’s stopped showing. Autumn already? The seasons change so fast, it never allows room for adjustment, it just hits you, just like that. Like a freight train, without hesitance and without care; you never see it coming. 

Makes you scramble for your winter clothes despite the season of mugs filled with hot chocolate being nowhere near.

Jungkook’s breathing into his hands and rubbing them together in hopes to generate enough warmth to withstand the harsh, blistering wind blowing against him and sweeping up leaves in the process. Man, I need to get inside. 

From one end of the street to crossing onto the other side, Jungkook hurries into his local coffee shop and the first thing he likes to do is take in the shop’s scent. It brings him comfort, even if he doesn’t happen to like espresso. Anything but espresso. The dim lighting welcomes him home, highlights much of the shops modern designing from the wooden stools, to the chalk painted walls that’s loitered in words. 

As Jungkook falls into the short but time consuming line, he’s found distraction in his phone-- or rather, Jimin. Jimin, whose spammed his phone with over a dozen messages. 

_________

**Mittens: are we still up for that duet?**

**Mittens: I need you for this performance, I wouldn’t have asked u if it wasn’t importnt.**

**Mittens: It’s easy! mostly, anyway! all sixteen counts and i know you love those.**

**Mittens: PLS RESPOND, HOBI NEEDS TO KNOW SO HE CAN PUT US IN THE PORGRAM.**

**Ugh.**

**Me: I haven’t checked my schedule yet, when is it?**

**Mittens: October 19th. its a friday.**

**Mittens: I know ur free because u never go out.**

**Me: which is a choice.**

**Me: anyway, I’ll let you know. If any of my shooting apps are on that day, I’m just gonna have to dance with you another time, mittens.**

**Mittens: *Careless Whisper plays in the BG***

_________

“Next?” 

Jungkook nearly drops his phone when a voice brings him back. And with the embarassing jerk of his body, he straightens up and clears his throat before stepping up to the register; phone being tucked back into his back pocket. 

“Hi, sorry, I--” Oh no, he’s pretty.

“No worries, what can I get for you today?” Cue stunned silence. “We have a new drink that we’re advertising? It’s a coconut and vanilla espresso?” 

_Espresso? Wh-- Oh, fuck, did I not respond?_

“Huh-- oh-- no, I’ll--” 

The dimpled-smile cashier is fucking laughing at Jungkook, and how does he respond to that? By going red in the cheeks. Was it obvious? Because he’s sweating, too. Jungkook glances from the the man’s brown colored hair, down to his eyes, nose, lips-- and the counter that sits between them before swallowing thickly and scratching at his head. God, he’s even like this with guys.

“I’ll just have water,” he bleats out as his preferred beverage just goes down the drain. 

Namjoon, that’s his name, as stated on his nametag. 

“Just water?” Namjoon narrows his eyes, ready to put in the tasteless order. 

“And a pack of sugar.” 

“Ah, the sugar and all that are just to the right of you. Water it is.” Namjoon smiles. Dimples and all. 

“Okay, thank you--” Why? Why does Jungkook offer money out? Five dollars that Namjoon ends up declining by enclosing it within Jungkook’s hand. Namjoon smiles after, shaking his head as well as the hand that left its touch lingering over Jungkook’s skin. “Love, water is free. But if it’s a tip, I’d gladly accept the bill.” Love. Oof, Jungkook has never pulled away so fast and it showed on his face. The infamous Gay Panic. 

“Right, sorry. Thank you.” He didn’t end up tipping. Instead, Jungkook took a seat at an empty table and set up his workspace. His hands felt so clammy that every time he picked something up, he was afraid the item would slip from his hands. 

Laptop, camera, headphones, and a few hard drives quickly took up the space on the wooden table. As Jungkook pulled one last item from his bag, a notebook; Namjoon appeared before him, offering out a cup of the water he has oh-so-gracefully ordered. 

“Did somebody order some high quality water?” Namjoon must be mocking him. He must be. 

“Yes, that would be me,” Jungkook responds meekly. But he’s being a good sport about it by rolling his eyes and chuckling. The tall, brown haired male ends up placing the cold drink down and joins in on the laughter when he leans down. “When you’re ready to give me your actual order, just let me know. I’ll be around.” The way Namjoon said this, all murmured and hushed, gave off the intimate feeling of a secret shared between two people who were already familiar with one another. It sent shivers down Jungkook’s spine. 

_Who the hell was this guy?_

It was hard to concentrate on the latest photoshoot Jungkook was in the midst of editing. From having to brighten up the entirety of one photo, to glancing at the cashier-slash-barista just across the way. There was no way he was going to finish a thing with temptation calling him from just a few feet away. While Jungkook’s nose was stuck in his laptop, Namjoon was ogling, and while Namjoon was mixing ingredients together, Jungkook was ogling. 

Hours went by, people came and went, hundreds of drinks were served, and when it was a half hour before closing; Jungkook was still busy with his photos. He didn’t like the white balance, something was off with the saturation; the man was just troubled. Even with the staff starting to clean the tables and windows, he couldn’t be bothered to start packing his things up; which was normal for him. Some of the employees (not including Namjoon) who’ve worked there for a while now know about Jungkook and his lack of time management, so they’d wave off others if they ever thought about asking him to leave.

By the time the little coffee shop was all tucked away and ready for the sleep it needed in order to run again the following morning, Jungkook’s things were all packed and his bag was being slung over his shoulder. As sheepish as he seemed when waving farewell to the faces he knew worked there, Jungkook passed the dimpled-smile man and couldn’t help but to press his lips together when walking by. 

But it was just his luck, right? As he crossed the street into the parking lot, then into the safety of his car where he sat in silence just to gather his thoughts; the car to the left of him was heard being unlocked. The person who owned this car was Namjoon. 

With Namjoon realizing that it was Jungkook beside his vehicle, he gestured over to Jungkook, wanting him to roll his window down. And being the nervous airhead that Jungkook could very well be when put in situations like this, he rolled down the window and gulped. 

“I have a question for you,” Namjoon inquires with his head tilted and an arm draped over the wheel, glimmer of playfulness in his eyes. 

“And I have an answer for you,” Jungkook chirps back, mimicking the tilted head, though he’s a little more cautious. 

“Photographer?” 

“And dancer,” Jungkook inwardly cringes. That wasn’t necessary.

“Really?” He’s baited Namjoon. 

“Yes, sir,” And he’s reeling him in. “What about you?” 

“Struggling poet who works at a little cafe. Do you come here often?” There it is, that fucking smile. It brings all of Namjoon’s intentions into a light that illuminates his charm, and it’s so quick to captivate the younger man.

Jungkook takes a moment to compose himself, and it’s not easy for him to do. “Every now and again. I know some of the people who work here, but I’ve never seen you before,” he responds with little to no grace. This has him thinking about the last time he’s been there. Surely, it hasn’t been more than a month, right? 

Namjoon laughs for a moment, quiets down, and then rolls his shoulders with a soft hum. “I just started two weeks ago, I quite like it. Some people are mean, others are kind. But not many are as shy as you,” he murmurs while not looking at Jungkook. But Jungkook is staring, overwhelmed and overheated.

“Wh--what do you want me to do about that?” Jungkook’s a little defensive now. “I’m not normally that shy.”

“Not normally that shy?” Namjoon can only see this as a green light. “Why were you so shy with me, then?” 

It seems as though Jungkook has walked himself into a trap and he has nobody to blame but himself. He huffs in his frustration and runs a hand through his black hair. “I don’t have an answer for you there.” 

This is where Namjoon knows to not come on too strong and decides to give the ole gay panic a rest. “Hey,” he consoles in his usual nurturing voice while leaning over across his passenger seat with his arm sticking out the window. There’s a piece of paper placed between his index and middle finger. “It’s my number. Text me? I know you’re a photographer and if you ever want some extra cash, you can always ask for me. I have a few poems that I want to advertise, and judging by your work; I think you’d influence a lot of people.” 

It felt like a game, how Namjoon flirted so effortlessly and even slid in his hopes of working with Jungkook. Was that all there was to it? Just wanting Jungkook’s business and not anything more? He tried to hide how he sulked, but it was evident in the way he glanced at the piece of paper like it was an insult. Jungkook ended up taking it anyway with a silent exhale. Already feeling played and hurt, he could laugh at himself if he could. 

The ride home was spent in silence. He was a little confused as to why he left that parking lot a little more hollow than he would have liked, but Jungkook didn’t want to dwell on it for long. With Namjoon’s number stuffed into his pocket, it was all he could think about on the way up to his apartment. Overthinking it, over analyzing it, putting himself in a worse mood than before-- Jungkook plopped himself onto the couch and sighed before fishing out the man’s number and staring at it. 

“Typical.”


	2. When an Opportunity Arises. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We write to taste life twice,  
> in the moment and in retrospect.”  
> \- Anaïs Nin

Do you know that feeling? When your heart is ringing in your ears, your vision is shaky, and your chest is unusually tight? Namjoon is feeling all three of those things simultaneously and he swears he may be losing oxygen the longer he holds out his number to the other man. Take it, just take it. Namjoon feels as though he’s presented himself and his interests in a terrible fashion, and he’s upset that he can’t take back what he said just moments before. And with the look on Jungkook’s face, his utter disappointment with how he so clearly assumed such things, Namjoon just knew this first impression wasn’t exactly outstanding. Yet, Jungkook took the piece of paper anyway. Maybe to be polite, maybe because he really was contemplating contacting Namjoon but nobody would know except Jungkook. How unfair. 

“You’ll text me, won’t you?” Namjoon asks as both their engines rumble to life. 

“I don’t know,” Jungkook replies flatly. “We’ll see.” 

“Sounds fair. Hey,” Namjoon calls out before Jungkook’s able to escape. 

“Yes?” 

“I never got your name.” 

Jungkook seems to light up at that, and Namjoon feels like he can breathe again. 

“It’s Jungkook.” 

Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook. That name was being repeated over and over within Namjoon’s cluttered mind. And while Jungkook went home with a frown on his face, this poet had high hopes and wishes for how this was going to turn out. Sure, he’d tripped over his feet when it came to giving out his number, but he was confident that he’d have to ability to put Jungkook’s mind at ease. However, his confidence still wasn’t enough to have him not regretting ever going about things like that. Ahh, yes, the poet is a mess of emotions. Happy to have gotten his way, but upset with how things ended, because it ended on a fairly bad note. Have to be more careful next time, have to be more cautious, he thought to himself as he stood under the showerhead; hoping that the hot water will bring him comfort instead of first degree burns. 

Namjoon ended up hurting his water bill by staying in the shower for a little over an hour due to all his worries about whether or not Jungkook would end up texting him. Would it be tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow-- what would it be? When would it be? More importantly, Namjoon was hoping that he hadn’t scared Jungkook away from the cafe. Losing a customer really did suck, especially if they came as often as Jungkook said he did. Over all, it was safe to say that Namjoon was overthinking every little detail, just as Jungkook was; but at a slightly more chaotic rate. His thoughts were buzzing all around his head and they never gave one another time to be properly analyzed by the man who thought of them himself. He needed help working through the wildfire that was his emotions, so Namjoon reached out to Yoongi who was a longtime friend of his. His best friend, even. 

_________

**Me: May or may not have completely ruined my chances of having love in this lifetime.**

**D-Boy: I’m sorry, what?**

**Me: Remember how I said I was going to try and get out there again? I did. And I now realize that I probably shouldn’t do that, ever. Ever again.**

**D-Boy: What happened, what did you do.**

**D-Boy: And do we need to leave the country.**

**Me: I just MESSED UP AND CAME OFF THE WRONG WAY WHEN I GAVE THIS DUDE MY NUMBER.**

**D-Boy: Call me >:(**

_________

“He didn’t even tip me!” Namjoon laughs, feeling much better about the whole ordeal thanks to his friend on the other end of the call. They talked for hours after his worries had been addressed and even made plans to have lunch the following week. But even after all that, when it comes down to just Namjoon and his thoughts, he feels like a boy back in highschool; stressing over a crush. He nearly writes down his feelings that night, but finds that no words will come from the pen that he presses down into his notebook. Everything is just so jumbled up and fuzzy, he’s amazed at how smooth he was tonight. It’s been years since he’s last put himself out there like that, and with good reason. Time healed all, and Namjoon needed all the time he could gather since his last relationship. But the minute he feels like he can reach out and try again, he’s second guessing himself, even second guessing Jungkook. 

_What if he’s not even gay?_

The next few days were left without any trace of Jungkook. He was nowhere to be seen at the coffee shop, every notification Namjoon received was anyone but the one person he wanted to talk to, and it was stressful; just having to wait around for someone. It was thirty minutes before closing and Namjoon kept to himself as he sprayed down the windows and began wiping away the dirt it gathered throughout the day. Everything had to be spotless, not one speck would be left behind if it was Namjoon doing the cleaning. Next came the tables, the dishes, and just a little bit of the bathroom when Taehyung decided he’d step in to finish the job for Namjoon. 

“I can finish up here, hyung,” Taehyung said and offered a hand out to take the mop.

Namjoon wearily glances at the other. “Are you sure? I don’t mind.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Don’t worry about it.” 

Taehyung started working here the day after Namjoon had, and they clicked easily. They’d even made their own little pack, and stuck close to one another if every they were scheduled on the same shift. There was just something about starting a new job on almost the same day that made two people great friends. Namjoon hesitantly handed over the task to the younger male and politely excused himself from the bathroom, not wanting to be in Taehyung’s way. 

It had really been a long day, Namjoon has never been so excited to get into bed and sleep for hours and hours. He was so exhausted that he hadn’t even noticed that an unsaved number had sent him a text message about ten minutes prior to Taehyung taking over bathroom duties. But once he had; a surge of adrenaline coursed through his body. 

_Could it be Jungkook?_

_________

**xxx-xxx-xxxx: Hey.**

**Me: Could it be? The photographer who ordered a fine cup of water?**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx: wHEN will you let that go.**

**Me: Never in a million years.**

**JK: Smh.**

**JK: Anyway, you said you wanted to get together to work, right? I’m free tomorrow at 3ish. Any place you wanna meet up?**

**Me: I’m working tomorrow, but I’m sure I can call off. Probably not a good idea, but I’m not worrying.**

_________

After much arguing about how Namjoon shouldn’t call off, and how they should just find a better day to meet one another, Jungkook ended being the first one to give into all of Namjoon’s insisting. But not without threatening, “Don’t blame me if you get fired for calling in sick, being just recently hired and what not.” 

Nevertheless, Namjoon’s gotten his way and he can’t be happier about it. On the way home, he’s full of smiles and humming to every song that plays on his favorite radio station. He’d be seeing Jungkook tomorrow at a park in Seoul, grabbing a meal with him, then discussing Namjoon’s vision for the poems he plans on capturing with Jungkook’s camera. This was a date and nobody could convince the him otherwise. 

Unfortunately sleep wasn’t coming to the poet. He’d toss and turn, lay on his back and then his stomach, even pulling a pillow over his head in hopes that his excitement would subside. It didn’t. Namjoon’s just barely met Jungkook, and Jungkook already has all this power over him. A shy, probably closeted boy who makes Namjoon swoon and see stars. This can’t be as psychotic as he’s making this out to be, it’s just been so long since someone’s caught his eyes the way Jungkook had, he doesn’t want the opportunity to slip through his fingers. If he had, he wouldn’t be living his life to the fullest. 

**_Every opportunity must be taken advantage of. Every single one of them._ **

2:25 PM. Late. Namjoon was running late and it was all his fault for not setting an alarm knowing full well that he’d be getting hardly any sleep that night. He breezed through getting ready. The shower was just barely over five minutes, he threw on whatever he could find, and slapped gel in his hair before hurrying out of his apartment and down into his car. Never had he drove so fast before. He weaved through traffic, nearly ran red lights, and cursed under his breath when he couldn’t make yellows. But when he’d arrived, thankfully two minutes early, Namjoon leaned back into his seat and covered his face with his hands. He sighed heavily, feeling less tense now that he’d put himself back on track despite having to rush through his morning routine which just so happened to _have happened_ in the afternoon. 

Jungkook was easily spotted when Namjoon stepped out from his car. He was dressed in a blue jean jacket, a white shirt with his camera hanging around his neck, some black denim, and brown boots. _Yeah, he looked good._

He was sitting alone at a park bench with his interests in his phone. 

On the other hand, Namjoon looked like a mess. A baggy gray shirt, some loose fitting blue jeans, gray converse, and a beanie to tie the whole look together because the way he put gel in his hair earlier was just not a good idea. 

“Hi,” Namjoon approached and greeted. A little tense, and not all that put together. 

“You look like you’ve just ran a marathon,” Jungkook teases. 

Even if Namjoon’s dismissing such words, he’s huffing and taking the empty spot beside the other. “I might’ve,” he responds in a matter-of-fact tone with a smile on his face. Namjoon’s just happy he’s been given a second chance. 

“Were you running late, by chance.” 

“If I was?” Namjoon’s finally squinting at Jungkook who is holding in all the laughter he can.

“Nothing! Nothing, nothing,” Jungkook snorts, folding his arms. “So, food? I’m starving.” 

Deciding on the cheapest spot possible, a Mcdonald's; the two were currently looking over the menu while waiting in line. There were a lot of options, but at the same time, so very few. Not that either one was complaining. To be truthful, they both liked the idea of not putting much importance into things that people would consider very big. But then again, only one person saw this as a date. 

“Did you even call off work?” Ah, yes. Already acting like a mindful boyfriend. 

“Yes,” Namjoon replies with strained confidence. 

“You didn’t,” Jungkook grumps. 

“I will later,” Namjoon insists and gently pushes Jungkook closer towards the front of the moving line with his hand being pressed against his lower back. “It can wait, as I’m too busy being sick with you,” he adds with a playful tilt of his head. What was a poet if he didn’t have a way with words? Jungkook was so clearly affected with the way he quieted down and wriggled his nose, which he tried to hide; but the rosiness on his cheeks was enough to throw him under the bus. 

While their orders were taken, Namjoon was the first one to speak up just so he could focus on the way Jungkook asked for his meal. And he spoke with confidence, grace, and a friendly smile. So different from the interaction he first had with Namjoon and he couldn’t help but to snicker at the other while offering out a soda cup to him. 

“And why are you laughing at me,” the younger male starts and snatches the paper cup from Namjoon’s hand. 

“You’re so--” Jungkook’s quick to interrupt Namjoon by lifting his index finger and narrowing his glance before turning and heading for the soda machine. Namjoon follows effortlessly, he just gravitates after him. “Don’t even think about getting on your high horse. I don’t have any excuse for how I was with you, because I don’t even know why I reacted the way I did. But-- Just-- don’t get on your high horse. It’s pointless.” 

Jungkook rambles. Namjoon thinks its cute. 

“Yes, sir,” Namjoon concludes with a nod of his head and goes on to filling his cup with a cherry cola. 

As they take their seat across from one another in a booth, their food being placed between them, Namjoon exhales softly and sinks down further into his chair before going in for a fry. Yet, before he can even grab a handful, the younger man's got his hand stuffed in the red paper container; hoarding the salty snack all to himself. 

“Well, then,” grumping with a nose scrunch, Namjoon tilts his head and settles for gazing shamelessly at Jungkook who sits across from him. He’s unbelievably pretty, under any kind of light. He swears Jungkook is glowing, and that may just be because of his youth, but this kind of pretty? You don’t just see anywhere. Maybe in art museums. 

Wanting now more than ever just to engage with Jungkook, Namjoon leans a bit into the table and rests his elbows down onto the surface before tilting his head. “So, how old are you, when’s your birthday, and zodiac sign? I want to know everything,” the hope shimmering in his tone could come straight from a cheesy rom-com flick, but the genuinity in the way he looked at Jungkook made the photographer’s heart pound against his chest. 

“Ah,” Jungkook starts flatly, due to him choking on some saliva. He clears his throat. “My birthday is on September 1st, I was born in the year 1997, and I’m a virgo who thinks he’s being interviewed right now,” Laughing at the way he’s answered Namjoon’s series of questions, Jungkook takes the time to return the interrogation and carefully mirrors the poet’s lean over the table. Sure, there’s space between them, but they’re certainly much closer than they were before. 

“What about you, poet?” Jungkook coos, batting his lashes and whatnot. He hardly realizes what he’s doing, but it seems as though he’s doing something right; Namjoon’s tranced. 

“September 12, 1994, virgo,” as Namjoon responds, he’s already made the two connections. “Match made in heaven, if I do say so myself.” 

The younger man snickers at the other and shakes his head. “You don’t even know if I’m interested, and as far as I’m concerned, this whole meeting is just an exchange in business.” 

Ouch. Namjoon frowns at Jungkook’s words, and the boy only replies with a furrowed brow. 

“We hardly know each other,” Jungkook adds with a brief sigh, later offering a fry out to Namjoon who takes the skinny legend with a little head crane. 

 

“Isn’t that how it starts, though?” There’s no way Namjoon is going to back down from something he had every intention of starting. So if and when Jungkook flat out rejects him, that’s when he’ll back off. 

“You don’t even know if I swing that way,” always countering, Jungkook is always dodging Namjoon and Namjoon deals with this by inching closer over the table, eyes locked on the boy before him. 

**“Are you sure.”**

The photographer wears a blank face. “What am I sure about?” 

“Jungkook, you are so full of shit.” 

Laughter ensues and Jungkook is quick to push at Namjoon’s chest, wanting him to return to his own space; which he does oh-so-humbly. 

“You know, my gaydar is one in a million,” Namjoon teases and pops another few fries into his mouth. “And when I met you, my gaydar-- phew-- it was going crazy.” 

“Okay, okay, you can stop talking now.” 

After sharing a meal together and refilling their drinks up for the last time, they both left McDonald’s side by side; bickering over which car they were going to use to head back to Jungkook’s studio. His studio that served two purposes. One, to dance in, and the other, to hold photoshoots and place his equipment for editing. Jungkook had insisted it would be him taking them back to his place, given that it was his place and there was no way he was going to waste Namjoon’s gas on it. 

And well, there wasn’t much Namjoon could do to get his way when it came to the small things that Jungkook wanted control over. He also figured that he may as well let Jungkook run things for now, seeing as Namjoon was the one trying to court him anyway. That was a task in itself. 

They bickered more for much of the journey, all in a light hearted fashion with how they couldn’t contain the giggles between their words. Or how Namjoon would purposely brush his pinky over the tips of Jungkook’s fingers whenever his right hand was resting over the middle console. Jungkook let it happen, but how he managed to get them safely to his studio was beyond him. 

“This is yours?” Namjoon husks in bewilderment as he steps out from the car, eyes wide and all. “No way, this place is all yours?”  
“Yes, sir,” Jungkook responds as he locks the door, later moving towards Namjoon just to give him the encouraging push to start walking towards the door. It was a small, brick building-- all Jungkook’s, even the small lot that had less than ten parking spots. The daylight was slowly bleeding out into a hazy pink, and it gave off the euphoric feeling that Namjoon always craved. And once they stepped inside, it was like he was swallowed up into a whole other world. Jungkook’s world, to be exact. 

The walls were loitered in what had to be his own work. From pictures of people, to the city night, to nature. Even some self portraits that just looked more like selfies than any kind of contemporary work he seemed to favor so much. It was cute. Too cute. White flooring, compared to the black painted walls with photos hung up on them, it fit Jungkook’s personality perfectly. 

“This open space,” Jungkook starts as he gestures towards the room with large mirrors in front of it. “This is where I dance and hold workshops if I ever have the time. Even photoshoots. And here,” he’s then turning off to the right of him where a small room with a large window, outlooking the entire studio was placed. It looked to be an office. “This is where I work on my photos or videos. That’s really it.” 

“It’s a perfect little place for you, huh. How long have you had it?” And with what kind of money?

“About two years now. Still fresh, yeah,” Jungkook murmurs as he further drinks in this little studio that he prefers his actual home over his run down apartment with paint chipping at the walls. You couldn’t have everything. 

But Namjoon wanted just that. **Everything.**


	3. In Daegu.

They spent hours together. Hours and hours on end, and by the time Namjoon got home, it was almost two in the morning. The time was all spent on talking, getting to know one another, and then getting to work. Namjoon decorated one poem in vibrant flowers, Jungkook decorated another in dead ones, later framing both of them and setting up a decent backdrop to illuminate the art of the words. Jungkook decided that he’d edit those pictures that night, and with Namjoon beside him for the approval he needed. Because apparently, Namjoon’s opinion really mattered now more than ever before when usually, Jungkook would edit his work to how he saw fit. . . But this was different. It was too different. He and Namjoon were coming together, both their fields of work were colliding to create something else. They both had roles to play here instead of the usual model just posing and looking pretty for the camera. Jungkook and Namjoon were creating something together. 

 

At the end of the day, Jungkook lingered over Namjoon’s skin. In every possible way. From the things he said, to the way they’d innocently brush against one another when moving to grab something, Namjoon was a mess of smiles and quiet laughter. Today was good, everything went well, he was certain of it. And like Namjoon, Jungkook too, went home with a smile on his face. 

 

_________

 

**JK: Thanks for hanging around a little while longer, I wanted to make sure I was capturing your work the way you wanted it.**

 

**Me: I trust you, and of course, didn’t want to change a thing. I loved all of it, thank you for today. I enjoyed my time with you and want you to know that.**

 

**JK: It’s no biggie. If you ever need more advertising… i’m just a call away.**

 

**Me: Mhm, gotcha. Sleep well, Kook.**

 

**JK: Goodnight!**

 

_________

 

_Again_. All smiles from both the poet and the photographer. 

 

The next few days were spent in silence when it came to communicating with one another. Namjoon needed another reason to see Jungkook and he couldn’t come up with anything. And Jungkook? Well, he was simply too afraid to text first. He was even stressing over just visiting the cafe, which is why Namjoon hasn’t seen his face for quite some time. It was going so well. What was Namjoon doing wrong? What was he  _ not _ doing? For a poet, he seems to lack the basic skills of communication, but Jungkook was no different either. It seemed as though relationships weren’t their strongest suit, but if they will it to work, it may. Either party just needed to grow the balls necessary to reach out for one another. 

 

It was a relatively easy day at work and Namjoon was even let off early along with Taehyung. They both small talked as they got out of their work clothes and stuffed the articles away into the lockers, later hanging up their aprons beside one another on a rack before leaving together. 

 

“Where you headed now?” Taehyung asks as he adjusts the backpack over his shoulders. 

 

Namjoon inhales. “Eh, don’t know. Probably might head home or catch a movie,” he responds with a light laugh before turning to glance at his company. “You?”

 

“Mmh. Dunno. Might clock in early for my second job since I have nothing else on my plate right now,” Taehyung says and brushes his fingers through his hair. Did Namjoon know Taehyung worked two jobs? He did not. 

 

“Second-- job? Where else do you work?” Pondering with a tilt of his head and a friendly smile,    
Namjoon continues to walk alongside the younger male, but it seems as though Taehyung is slowly falling further and further behind the closer they get to the parking lot just across the street. 

 

“A little grocery store near my neighborhood in Daegu. They pay under the table, so I figured the extra cash couldn’t hurt, right?” Taehyung’s laughing, but that laughter casts a shadow over how he truly feels. He’s struggling and Namjoon can see that, anyone can-- probably. But for his sake, Namjoon won’t say anything. 

 

“I don’t know how you manage! I hate working,” Namjoon exclaims as he finally turns to Taehyung whose mindlessly playing with his hands, probably not knowing how to excuse himself from the conversation so that he’s able to go about his business. So again, for Taehyung’s sake, Namjoon opens that door for him. 

 

“I won’t hold you any longer than I have to,” Namjoon says with a sense of nurturing in his voice as he reaches out to pat the other on his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Taehyung responds with a nod of his head and a brief smile before taking a few steps back from Namjoon, waving, and turning around completely before heading in the direction which they had originally come from. Taehyung was walking towards the bus stop just off to the right of the cafe’s entrance and for some reason, this sight alone had his heart sinking.  __This kid. . ._ _

 

There was absolutely no way Namjoon would end up letting Taehyung take bus under these current circumstances. So, being the kind soul that he was, he rushed to his car, threw his belongings into the back seat and drove his way out from the lot and across to the bus stop.

The abrupt braking causes his poor, old honda civic to whine in the process, but he’s too invested to care as he rolls the window down with a dead serious look on his face. So serious, it’s probably scaring the blonde haired boy. 

 

“Hop in loser, we’re going grocery shopping.”

 

Taehyung groans. The pity is so evident. “Please, hyung. No.” 

 

“Yes,” Namjoon insists, no longer caring about putting Taehyung’s feelings aside for the benefit of his pride. Pride wasn’t important here. “Get in before I drag you in here.” 

 

It was obvious how Taehyung cursed under his breath that he hated receiving this kind of attention, but he slides into the passenger's seat anyway with a sour face. Even going about putting his seat belt on with an attitude of a five year old.    
  


“Heading to work with me is better, cause guess why? I have an aux cord.” 

 

“That’s your case?” 

 

“Shut up and give me the address.” 

 

This wasn’t considered a kidnapping if Taehyung was the one who welcomed himself inside, so therefore, Namjoon couldn’t be held accountable for much of anything except the deafening silence that sat between them. Not even the soft music bleeding into the background from the radio was helping considering Taehyung didn’t have a phone to even put the aux cord to any use. 

 

This was actually a bad idea, but Namjoon wanted to make something good out of it. What to do when an introvert and an extroverted introvert were trapped together in one car? You put in effort.    
  
“Are you any good at advice?” Namjoon asked casually when making a smooth right turn and onto a highway that thankfully, wasn’t as crowded as his phone had predicted. 

 

“It depends on what kind of advice you’re looking for,” Taehyung responded as he sunk further into his seat, just looking out the window in a haze of daydreams. 

 

“I’ve just recently gotten this person’s number, and it was going pretty well. But now it’s just. . . quiet.” 

 

“Is this about that one guy, the one with the camera you kept staring at a week or so ago?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

It’s now Taehyung’s turn to laugh as he looks at the poet, amusement written all across his face. “You couldn’t have been anymore obvious that night. You two constantly exchanged glances and to make things even _more obvious_ , you and whoever that guy way-- you two were talking in the parking lot. We saw it.” 

 

Oh boy. Namjoon was indefinitely red in the face as he recalled the first time he met Jungkook, that he couldn’t find words to form a response. 

 

Thankfully for this spark of conversation, however. . . it relaxed Taehyung just a little bit with not having to be under Namjoon’s microscope for once. 

 

“When was the last time you guys talked?”

 

“Couple days ago. . . Thursday, I think,” Namjoon frowns at the realization of time. It’s Sunday now and he and Jungkook haven’t spoken since. It was just a little frustrating, missing someone like that. But the problem was essentially with Namjoon, and solely because of him. 

 

Because he was looking for excuses when he’s already been this obvious with Jungkook. It confused the photographer, like it would confuse anyone else. 

 

“Why?” Taehyung had this sense of innocence around him, but Namjoon knew that he was weaving his way through the poet’s mind in order to find a sensible solution. 

 

“I don’t know. The first time we really hung out, it was basically just him helping expand my career as a poet. He saw it as business, but I saw it as something more-- I really think we both saw it as something more, but. . . I don’t know, it’s just hard. I don’t know how to talk to him without needing a reason,” Ahh, and so finally, the poet rambles. 

 

And it makes Taehyung wrinkle his nose, already finding the easiest and most harmless way to go about handling a situation like this. 

 

“You could just ask him out on a date this time around, you know,” Taehyung suggested mindfully while leaning his head against the window with a lighthearted laughter. “Without having to make up excuses on why you want to see him. That just makes it harder and more confusing for you both.” 

 

Who knew someone so awkward and so quiet would be able to silence all of Namjoon’s overthinking this quickly? He was able to view the situation in a whole new light that he was a little embarrassed about it. This was all so simple. Namjoon wanted Jungkook, he expressed that any chance he could. Yet at the end of the day, pride was still in his way and complicated things as it usually would. 

 

Guess Namjoon and Taehyung share something in common, then. 

The rest of the ride was spent in much more comfortable silence and Namjoon ended up passing Taehyung his phone, giving him the opportunity to browse through his spotify for music to play during the car ride. It turns out, Taehyung really loves music. You could tell in the way he’s close his eyes and jive out to every beat and texture to a song that was either in Namjoon’s many playlists, or a completely new song that they both have never heard before. It was safe to say Taehyung expanded his tastes in such little time. 

 

Upon arrival, Namjoon stopped right in front of the grocery stores automatic sliding doors and unlocked his car with a cheeky smile. His cheeky smile was soon to be met with a judgemental eyes. 

 

“What am I-- getting dropped off on my first day of sixth grade or something?” Taehyung huffed through a chuckle while gathering his belongings and opening up his passenger door. 

 

“That’s exactly what this is, have a good day sweetie, make sure you eat your lunch!”

  
“Oh my god, shut up-- goodbye.” 

 

Alone to his thoughts once more, Namjoon ended up finding parking and just sitting there in his car, thinking about what to do or how to go about things. Why was this so hard when it was so easy when it was in person. . . It was so easy. Namjoon sighed heavily and scrubbed at his face, clearly still in distress despite having been given advice not too long ago. 

 

However, he eventually works up the courage to pull out his phone, hands feeling clammy once more. 

 

_________

 

**Me: Are you free tonight?**

 

**JK: I have a workshop at 6:30. I’m free after, why?**

 

**Me: Do you maybe want to catch a movie with me?**

 

**JK: Cute.**

 

**Me: Don’t do that. Answer me lmao.**

 

**JK: He used ‘lmao.’ So defensive!**

 

**Me: Kook :((((**

 

**JK: Hahaha, listen. Show up to the studio tonight and we can leave for the movies together. Sound good?**

 

**Me: Yes, sir.**

 

_________

 


End file.
